Synthetic materials improve human life in tremendous ways, and materials innovation has played a major role in shaping the evolution of modern technology. Unfortunately, many materials on and with which our society is built afford tremendous environmental problems. Approximately 23% of all fossil fuel greenhouse gas (GHG) emissions arise from material production, society throws away 590 billion pounds of non-degradable polymer waste into the environment each year, and the toxic and wasteful processes used to produce many materials bring dangerous chemicals into our homes and the environment.
When manufacturers select materials to use in their products, material performance, processing capability and economics largely drive the material selection process. Additionally, while materials' environmental impacts are often factored into the material selection process, environmental considerations alone rarely drive material adoption.
Thus, there exists in society a materials problem, in particular, for materials with higher performance qualities, better processing capabilities, and more competitive economics.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide novel curable formulations with higher performance qualities, better processing capabilities, and more competitive economics.
It is a further object to provide new formulations, methods of making, manufacturing methods thereof and articles of manufacture made from such formulations having improved performance, tunable properties, processing, cost, and environmental benefits.